powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Battle
Legendary Battle is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. Synopsis Emperor Mavro and what remains of his fleet fought relentlessly against the Power Rangers, who are weakened and have lost their Zords. In a final burst of heroism, they enter the final battle. Unexpectedly, at this moment every Power Ranger in existence arrives to assist them in battle. Through their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the Emperor and his fleet to once again save the Earth.http://blog.samuraicast.com/spoilers-final-power-rangers-super-megaforce-episodes/ Plot to be added Cast Rangers Main * Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows * John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver * Azim Rizk - Jake Holling * Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall * Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran * Chris Auer - Robo Knight * Cameron Jebo - Orion Cameo * Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver * Selwyn Ward - T.J. Johnson * Patricia Ja Lee - Cassie Chan * Danny Slavin - Leo Corbett * Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson * Melody Perkins - Karone * Sean Cw Johnson - Carter Grayson * Alison MacInnis - Dana Mitchell * Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins * Hector David, Jr. - Mike * Brittany Pirtle - Emily Allies * Geoff Dolan - Gosei * Estevez Gillespie - Tensou Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Battle: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Space Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - N/A **Super Megaforce Yellow - N/A **Super Megaforce Green - N/A **Super Megaforce Pink - N/A **Super Megaforce Silver - Silver Space Ranger *Troy and Orion's morph into the Red and Silver Space Rangers in this episode may provide a subtle reference to Power Rangers in Space final episode "Countdown to Destruction". *As of this episode, the following Legendary Ranger Modes have not occurred in the series at some point: **Troy is the only Super Mega Ranger to not transform into a different-colored Ranger. **Orion, on his own, has never transformed into the Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, and RPM Gold and RPM Silver on their own, nor Robo Knight. **None of the Super Mega Rangers have transformed into the Black, Blue and Pink Space Rangers, any of the Lightspeed Rangers, the Time Force Rangers with the exception of Pink, and the Overdrive Rangers with the exception of Red. **There has been no single colored team Legendary Ranger Modes besides Red and Black. **Nobody transformed into Blue Senturion, Magna Defender, Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, White Mystic Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior, or Red Samurai Ranger ♀. Gallery *''to be added'' Errors Notes *This episode marks the only time Orion ever morphs into Super Megaforce Silver using "Go Go Megaforce!" This is probably for the sake of consistency. * When Noah, Gia, Jake and Emma use the Super Mega Cannon, we can see the Keys of the Shadow Ranger, Female Red Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight and White Mystic Ranger. This is due to using Gokaiger footage, as the Gokaigers used the Deka Master, Princess Shinken Red, Great Sword Man Zubaan and Magi Mother For the Gokai Galleon Buster. See also References Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode